Bardock Saviour of the Saiyans
by Greymon Leader
Summary: This is a AU Fic. What if Bardock had a propur chance to fight Frieza. Would things have been different? Follow the story of one of the coolist Saiyans ever.


**I don't own Dragon Ball z or any of its products I just love the anime. Also Bardock is my favoured character.**

**Bardock Saviour of the Saiyans**

**This is a one shot Au fic basically instead of Freiza destroying the planet. He is interested in Bardock's ambition to kill him. So he challenges him to a fight to the death.**

Space with its magnificent stars and it beautiful solar system but today was not a day for life. Today was a day were life is to be taken.

Near the planet Vegeta that was purple and had enormous gravity that would kill a human just by stepping on it on it's out skirts to space there was an army of solders. They were all looking at what was happening in front of them.

The Tyrant Freiza, Frieza looked like a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, as well as having three talon-like toes. Frieza wears the same upper-body armour and shorts that many of his subordinates are shown to wear as they were looking at what was happening.

A warrior who had tattered Green armour black spikey hair and a scar on his face with a monkey's tail that looked like a belt for him this was Bardock and he was shouting at Frieza's ship.

"Frieza you gutless coward you've made slave out of us for too long. Making us cleans your dirty work well guess what were done and I mean all of us the Saiyans and me were threw with you!"

Then Frieza came out of his ship to inspect the Saiyan that was causing all this commotion. He looked to see what the problem was.

Bardock looked at the tyrant. The tyrant the split families, killed children and worse of all a genosidalist.

Bardock was still injured from his fight with Dodoria the monster that had killed his best friend and crew. He promised that he would kill him along with Frieza and Zarbon. But now only his rage was burning and he was not going down without a fight.

The Frieza was thinking. He could easily kill this Saiyan and the rest of them. But he had other ideas. This Saiyan was strong and Frieza himself had not been in practice for a very long time. Plus his brother Cooler had been telling him he was weak and he wanted to prove that sorry excuse for life wrong. So he had an idea to prove him very wrong indeed.

"Listen Saiyan Bardock isn't. What don't we make a deal?"

Then Bardock looked curiously at Frieza and wondering what he was talking about "What do you mean?"

Then Frieza gave an evil smirk "Simple Saiyan if you defeat me then I will let your hole planet live. But if you do so fail then let's say you will be joining that King of yours with your task force in the next world."

This had hit Bardock "Wait have you also killed King Vegeta? But how could you do that!" Bardock screamed at Frieza.

Then Frieza laughed "Well you see Saiyan that since your King liberated your people from the Tuffles he was living threw his son hoping he would archive your people's miracle power Super Saiyan."

This had struck Bardock but he realised something "That's why you want to kill us isn't it. You're afraid that we will archive it and destroy you. Aren't I right YOU COWARD!" Bardock screamed at Frieza with all of his might.

Then Frieza let his smile down showing that he was all business now "Shall we get going Bardock I know a place where we can have this battle to the death."

Then Frieza looked at his men "Alright I want you to follow us until you reach the moon's orbit. There I and this Saiyan shall go down and have this 'Match of death'."

Then Frieza still in his pod was flying with Bardock to planet Vegeta's moon. Then Frieza's ship stopped at the orbit. Then Bardock and Frieza carried on to the planet were they landed on cold soil and it was so dark they could see space.

Then Frieza got out of his space pod "Shall we begin this match Bardock?"

Then Bardock grunted then he and Frieza began their fight. Bardock grabbed Frieza's tail then swung him to a rock and fired a blast on him.

But then Frieza jumped out and punched Bardock in the gut. Bardock fell for a moment then Frieza used his tail to slap Bardock to the ground.

Then Bardock got up but Frieza got out his finger "Death Beam" then a purple straight beam hit Bardock's arm. Then Bardock fell to the ground.

Frieza with an evil smirk went up to him "Look at the mighty Bardock. I heard such praise from your fallen King about you. Did you know he was considering making you his bodyguard? Well that won't happen any time soon. But I wonder can you still guard graves?" Frieza still gave an evil smirk.

Then Bardock had enough strength to say one thing "Go to hell."

Then Frieza laughed "You have no idea how many people have said that to me other the years. You know I think I will play with your family."

This got Bardock started "What" Fearing were the tyrant was going with this.

"I heard you had a son Radtiz maybe I should kill him after the purge give him his own little torture room. Also what about that nephew of yours Turles was it? Maybe I could use him for experimenting who knows how valuable Saiyans DNA is thinking of the prophet." Frieza gave an evil giggle.

Bardock was fuming inside he didn't notice lighting was around him and Frieza. Each punch of lightning was more powerful than the previous one.

Then Frieza had another idea even though he was unaware of the lightning "Also how about your new born Kakarot?"

This was angering Bardock more even some rocks were losing their gravity.

Frieza kept with his mocking "Maybe I should eat him. I always wondered what Saiyans were like to taste. Yes that's what I will do I will eat your new born son then I will sell his tail on the market and there are a lot of thugs and scum that would like it haahahahahah."

This was the last straw for Bardock he let all his anger out and with one large "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" his hair went completely up and turned gold and his eyes emerald green and a golden aura had surrounded him.

Then Frieza looked at what he had just witnessed "It can't' be no this can't be possible I thought the King would be but you."

Then Bardock looked at Frieza in the eye "What Frieza is this power you've been scared of for so long huh. This is it the ultimate power of my race THIS IS THE SUPER SAIYAN FRIEZA!"

As Bardock was walking towards Frieza "You can beat me, You can kill me even but I will never allow you to THREATEN MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

Then Frieza was filching. Then Frieza knew what he had to do transform. Then he let his armour fall off and he was starting to grow but he didn't get the chance.

Bardock opened his arm and a blue ball was in it "Take this with you to hell Frieza FINAL REVENGER!"

Then blue ball hit Frieza completely the only thing he let out was a scream. Then when the smoke cleared there was not an ash of him Frieza had been completely destroyed.

Then Bardock gave a relive sigh then fainted with his power turned off.

When Bardock awoke he saw he was in the royal bedroom of the Saiyan King then he saw a short Saiyan doctor "Bardock you have awaken from your slumber."

Then Bardock got up "Why am I in King Vegeta's room?"

Then the Doctor scratched his head "Well you see Bardock when you were sleeping the other Saiyans elected you their King from liberating them from Frieza like your predecessor."

Then Bardock got up "Wait I'm King now? Is it because I can go Super Saiyan?"

The Doctor nodded "Yes Bardock also the Saiyans need a King, They need a Leader you're the only one who can do it. Prince Vegeta is too young and Prince Tarble is still just a baby. It must be you in the end."

Then Bardock thought for a moment then went up to his read head band. This head band had the blood of all his friends on it. Then he closed his eyes "Get me changed into whatever I need to wear know." The Doctor nodded to his servants.

Later in the evening Bardock who was now in a King Saiyan version of his armour wearing the medal of King Vegeta and had a red cape coming down went to the balcony in front of all the Saiyans.

As Bardock got up he noticed a microphone in front of him then he went to it "Saiyans of Planet Vegeta. I am King Bardock I know their are some of you who doubt my judgement or my abilities to rule and as a King I won't lie to you so do I."

The Saiyan crowds were whispering about the thoughts on the subject.

Then Bardock spoke again "Well you must face things I am the only person who has the power to protect you all. This is the power that I showed Frieza let me show you" Then Bardock turned into a Super Saiyan.

All the crowds stopped talking and dazed at the power that was being showed to them.

Then Bardock continued with his speech "My first order as King is this we go to all the planets that we sent our children to and send them back to Vegeta. There we shall raise them as we should have done in the first place. No parent should be split away from there kin ever epically children."

Then Bardock spoke again "Also my second order is this that I have permission to adopt Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble. I know that since I am King they would likely loose their right to the throne. But I learnt that fate should not effect now. So I shall be the father of the princes of this day forward."

"As my third order is training. The Doctor who healed me told me Frieza's ship left so it is likely that his lackey's are going to report this to the cold family and it is likely that they will declare war on us so we must prepare!"

"THEESE ARE THE ORDER'S OF YOUR KING!"

Everyone was silent at first then they chanted "KING BARDOCK KING BARDOCK KING BARDOCK!"

**The End**


End file.
